Angel
by Shini2
Summary: Duo has been writing songs and singing them at a local bar. One day, after a mission on L2, Heero decides to have a drink...sap, 1+2 shounen ai


Disclaimer- I do not own Heero or Duo =( and the song "Angel" belongs to Stabbing Westward

Disclaimer- I do not own Heero or Duo =( and the song "Angel" belongs to Stabbing Westward.

****

Angel

Heero closed his laptop. "Mission accepted."

After the war, Heero had been hired by a secret organization as a professional assassin. He now had a mission to assassinate n ex-OZ soldier that was getting other soldiers together and planning to start another war.

Heero packed his laptop and a change of clothes in a small bag. He walked out of him apartment and soon boarded a shuttle for L2.

~*~*~*

Duo sat at his desk scribbling away in his notebook. Ever since the war ended, he had been writing songs. Many were about the struggles through the war, emotionally and physically, and other things like that. But some of them were about love. The love that Duo had for a certain Japanese pilot. 

Duo frowned. It had been three years since the war ended, and Duo had not seen Heero since. He wiped the moisture that had been collecting at the brim of his eyes and continued writing. He called this song "Angel" which seemed perfect, because that's exactly what Heero was. It was about how before Heero came along, his life was meaningless empty, and love was just a worthless, humiliating and cold emotion. But when he came along, how wonderful it was. Duo wished he could feel what it was like to be loved by Heero. 

He also wondered what Heero would think if he saw the songs that he had been writing. First, his jaw would probably hit the ground. Duo knew that to Heero, he was an annoying nuisance. Then after being in awe, Heero would probably give him a nice fist to the mouth for saying he loved him. 

Duo had not just been writing songs, he had been singing them at a local bar. The bar was where a lot of garage bands made a name for themselves, because producers usually stopped by to see any new talent. And Duo sang very well and drew in a big crowd whenever he performed. 

Duo smiled and chuckled. There was another thing that would send the Perfect Soldier's jaw to meet the floor. Duo, singing. And he was pretty damn good at singing too. 

Duo closed his notebook as he finished his song. He switched his desk lamp off and crawled into bed, dreaming of his angel.

~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*

Heero walked down the streets of L2. It had been an easy mission, as it always has been. Sneak in the base undetected, eliminate the target and escape. And he did it all, perfectly.

He aimlessly wandered along, his mind wandering to the American pilot that grew up on these very streets. The pilot that had captured his heart. The pilot that he wanted so badly to see but didn't have the courage to confront him with his feelings. It had been 3 years.

~*~*~*

Duo checked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned and tight black pants. His hair was in its trademark braid.

A skinny man knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey Duo, you ready?"

"Yea" Duo said. 

"Well your gonna sing in about 1 minute, after that band is done." The man said.

"Ok, thanks Mark." Duo said. He made one last check over, then followed Mark out of the room and behind the curtain. 

"Quite a crowd tonight." Mark said. "You may be big one day Duo, I know you're the reason all these people came."

"Thanks." He said. 

~*~*~*

Heero was walking along when something in his heart told him to stop. He looked to his right and saw a lively bar. Something told him to go inside. Well, it would be nice to have a drink.

He opened the door and was surprised to see the number of people inside. He sat down at the bar and ordered his drink. The bartender walked away then quickly returned with his order.

"You're just in time." The bartender said.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Just in time for what?"

The bartender pointed to the stage. Heero looked over to see a skinny man walk out. He was never expecting the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"And now," The man began. "The man you're probably all here to see, Duo Maxwell!"

The lights dimmed down as music started playing. Then, the lights flashed on to reveal Duo. Heero felt his heart beat faster and his breath caught in his throat. Duo was even more beautiful since he last saw him. Then, Duo started singing in the most heavenly voice he had ever heard.

"I believed that love was sacred

As I dove blindly into her sea

You see that warm embrace felt more like drowning

As endless waves crashed down on me

She was an insatiable black hole

Feeding off my mind and off my soul

I find love humiliating

A sick and desperate need that drains me

God I hope I never feel again

But I've never been loved by an angel

I've never felt anything so pure

And I've never been loved by an angel

Until tonight, when your heaven filled my mind

He showed me love could lift me higher

With a kiss, restored my faith in everything

I had never felt I had a home

Even in a crowd I felt alone

I'd almost given up on life

I'm fully determined now

I never thought I'd ever feel again

But I've never been loved by an angel

I've never felt anything so pure

And God I've never been loved by an angel

Until tonight, when your heaven filled my world

I thought that life was worthless

But you told me I'm a star

But God I've never been loved by an angel

I've never felt anything so pure

And God I never been loved by an angel

Until tonight, when your heaven filled my world

Until tonight, when your heaven filled my world"

Heero stood in awe. He thought of Duo as the person to write songs like that. And by the look in those shining violet eyes, he was pouring his heart into that song.

~*~*~*

Duo smiled and bowed as the audience clapped and cheered. He walked backstage, gathered the music sheets and walked out the door, only to bump into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sor-"Duo was immediately silenced as he noticed who he has bumped into. Heero Yuy. "H-Heero!" he gasped. "Where…When…why…" Duo didn't know what to say. And it didn't help that he couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous face.

"I heard your song." Heero said coolly.

"You-you did?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded. "It was beautifully written and I loved it. But I was curious, was it written for someone?"

Was that…hope? Duo could've sworn he heard a glimpse of hope in Heero's tone. Duo swallowed, It was now or never. After he made sure his voice would function properly, he spoke up. "Yes. I wrote it…I wrote it for you…" he cast his eyes to the ground. "I love you…"

Inside, Heero was screaming with joy. Outside, a smile adorned his lips. Duo Maxwell loved him. "Duo…" Heero said. He lifted Duo's chin so he was looking into those violet orbs. "Aishiteru…" he then closed the gar between them, capturing Duo's lips in a sweet kiss.

Duo's eyes widened as Heero kissed him, but he soon found himself melting beneath the kiss. He was the happiest man in the world. Heero loved him.

He had never been loved by an angel, until tonight.

~Owari

A/N: more sap from Shini! In the original song, it said "She showed me love could life me higher" but I changed it to 'he' considering Heero is a guy. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! R&R!


End file.
